This description relates to projecting light effects for children.
Among known ways of projecting light effects for children are projecting light through a colored slide to produce an image on a wall or ceiling, moving a focused lamp or laser mechanically to change an angle of light projected by the light source using a gear motor, and producing a static pattern of shapes on a wall or ceiling by shining a light source through a pattern of apertures.
Static light or colored scenes may be boring and cause the viewer to lose interest. Devices that use a gear motor to produce a motion effect may create unwanted noise in a silent bedroom and add cost, complexity and points of failure that are undesirable in an inexpensive children's product.